


Lick

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Licking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's Watching

From his perspective, it was taking her a ridiculous amount of time to eat one little piece of chocolate.  Just eat it already, so he didn’t have to watch anymore!  He wasn’t sure if he was jealous of her, eating what had to be one of the last pieces of chocolate in the Colonies, or of the bar of chocolate, being repeatedly caressed by her tongue.  She was pushing it into her mouth and holding it when she had to ante up, then pulling it slowly back out, her throat working as she swallowed.  Okay.  Knowing what her tongue was doing made him want desperately to BE that chocolate.  Hell.  He wanted to fold, get up and leave the room, but he couldn’t go anywhere as long as she was doing _that_.  To a piece of chocolate.  As if she could see into his mind and decipher his thoughts, she looked right at him and poked her tongue out and licked the chocolate from one end to the other, and then discarded a card while he silently (he hoped) imploded in his sweats.


	2. She's Teasing

This was probably the last piece of chocolate in the Fleet, and she was going to make it last as long as she possibly could.  She was absently holding it in her mouth whenever she needed two hands, letting it melt just the tiniest bit before pulling it back out again.  It wasn’t until the middle of the third hand that she noticed he was watching her mouth avidly.  His eyes were fixed, his pupils wide, and his breathing was slightly faster than normal.  A quick glance around confirmed that no one else was paying attention, to her or to him.  She pushed the chocolate in one more time, almost all the way in, worked her tongue against it and purposely swallowed several times in quick succession.  He almost looked like he was in pain as she caught his eye and very delicately licked every millimeter of the bar, and as she discarded a card, she could swear his eyes rolled back in his head for a moment.


End file.
